Show and Tell
by Always-Alison
Summary: Max and Fang. It was all Nudge ever heard about. They had sex, all the time, in just about every place imaginable. They didn't even bother explaining themselves, it was just a fact; they had sex. A lot. Nudge didn't really have a problem with what they did behind closed doors, but she had questions. What if Iggy decides to answer them by showing instead of telling? Nudge/Iggy lemon
1. Questions

**So I noticed that there was an extreme lack of Niggy on this site- so here is my wonderful contribution. One shot. Nudge is around 16, and Iggy is like 18. Max and Fang are 19. Total lemons galore, don't like it, don't read it. But in case you do, enjoy!**

* * *

Max and Fang. Fang and Max. It was all Nudge ever heard about. They had sex, _all the time, _in just about _every place imaginable_. They didn't even bother explaining themselves. It was just a fact, an unwritten statement. They had sex. A lot.

Nudge didn't really have a problem with what they did behind closed doors, but sex was like a black hole of possibilities and wonders. Max had never given her the talk, and if it weren't for television, she probably wouldn't even know what it was in the first place. After being isolated from the rest of society for years on end, she never really matured mentally, even though she had physically. From the brief encounter she had attending school with normal girls her age, she only learned about boobs and periods, but nothing on the topic of sex. She had so many questions, like what it was like. If it hurt. If it was weird the first time. So many questions and no answers.

Max wasn't exactly an open book to begin with. Never was. Nudge could _never _talk to Fang about anything personal like that, because it'd be way too weird, and although Angel could read minds, she didn't understand anything on the topic that she picked up, and she was also just ten, so that crossed her off the list. Gazzy was too interested in bombs to bat an eye about girls, so the last one standing was Iggy. Whoop-dee-doo.

Climbing out of her bed, Nudge walked down the dark hallway lit only by the moonlight streaming in from the window near the stairs. Iggy's room was the farthest to the left on the floor, with Max and Fang sharing the room on the top story.

It was late, and Nudge was worried that she'd wake Iggy up. Angel had fallen asleep early on the sofa after dinner, and Fang had carried her up into their room. She was still out like a light when Nudge had walked out. She tapped on Iggy's door softly, knowing that it was just loud enough for his hypersensitive ears to catch if he were awake, which to Nudge's leisure, he was.

"What can I do for you, Nudge?" Iggy asked as he opened his door, inviting her in. He was only clad in sweatpants and clearly took part in the trend that all of the guys in the house took to of wearing shirts as little as possible.

"It's- it's embarrassing." Nudge admitted, taking a seat on his bed.

"I know that you didn't walk all the way down here to tell me that you're embarrassed to say something. We're closer than that." Iggy interrogated, sitting down next to her. He casually draped his hand over her knee, sending a jolt through Nudge's body.

"It's just that, Max won't talk to me about it, and Fang is Fang, but I was just curious-" She stuttered, spacing herself slightly from the older boy.

"I have questions about sex." She blurted, covering her mouth as soon as she did so. Her mocha skin flushed a deep rose. How could she have just let that slip out so quickly?

"Well, you've come to the right place. What do you want to know?" Iggy reassured, wanting nothing more than to help his younger flock mate. She was nearing sixteen, and surely has surpassed most stages of puberty, as he knew from accidental contact with her upper torso. It was definitely time that she was exposed to the world of sex. It was actually surprising to him that she had waited this long, since Fang and Max have been donut-bananaing for over a year. And believe him, they weren't conspicuous about it either. Max is a moaner.

"Really?" Nudge asked in disbelief, shocked that Iggy would be so calm and open about it. She thought he'd be more awkward. He nodded, and she continued.

"Fang sometimes gets- erm- a rather large lump in his pants, and then he usually disappears alone or with Max, and when he comes back, it's gone. What is it?" She asked innocently, having no previous knowledge about boners, or even the male anatomy in any regard.

"Are you serious? I bet Fang put you up to this, right?" Iggy accused, shaking his head for being so gullible in the first place. Again, Nudge was _sixteen, _surely she knew the ins and outs of all things sexual. Her body was the opposite of one of a child, and certainly she had touched herself before. He was being played.

"No! Honestly Iggy, I have no clue." Nudge replied, embarrassed that Iggy thought she was lying.

"You know what a penis is, right?" Iggy asked stupidly, and Nudge giggled as if to say 'of course'. "Well, you see Nudge, Fang is a _very_ weak sucker. He sees boobs, or really anything that turns him on, and he gets horny. That makes his male bits perk up a bit, and they harden. It's called an erection, or more commonly, a boner. And I'm sure you've noticed by now, he gets them a lot." Iggy answered.

"How would you know? You're blind." Nudge asked, stating the obvious.

"Well for starters, his voice drops, his breathing becomes more hitched and rapid, his footsteps grow heavier, and he can't stay in the room for more than a few minutes. Also, if you're close to him, you'll realize that the fabric of his pants tightens." Iggy replied.

"So how does he get it to go away?" Nudge chimed curiously.

"You really aren't yanking my chain?" Iggy questioned.

"No!" Nudge cried for the last time, not willing to hear any more of his disbelief.

"Well then, Nudge, you are entering the world of jerking off." Iggy replied, inching closer to Nudge by the second.

"And that is?" Nudge puzzled.

"Some things are better to find out by yourself. Have you ever touched yourself, Nudge?" Iggy invaded, waiting for the obvious yes.

"What do you mean?" She quivered, as if she really didn't already know.

"Have you ever explored the more private parts of your body? Did what felt good?" Iggy answered, still wary of her complete oblivion. Under what rock has she been living?

"N-N-No." Nudge stuttered.

"Take off your pants." Iggy instructed abruptly, shifting his weight. If she honestly didn't know by this point, there might not be any hope left for her.

"Excuse me?" Nudge questioned, crossing her legs tightly.

"Relax, I'm blind. I'm going to show you something." Iggy reassured, stepping off the bed and kneeling in front of her. Here goes nothing.

She unnervingly peeled her cotton pajama bottoms off of her lower torso, kicking them away from her.

"Don't be scared," Iggy comforted, stroking her bare knee. Nudge whimpered, still tense about the situation. Iggy didn't want to make sex with her, did he? "Now, calmly, remember it's just me, and I'm blind, take off your panties." Iggy ordered gently. There were no more suspicions over her knowledge, or rather lack there of. All that was left lingering in the atmosphere were unexplored feelings and trust in one another.

As soon as her panties hit the ground, Iggy could smell her. The scent of raw lust misting throughout the room. She didn't know it, but she was definitely more than a little turned on by the situation.

"Spread your legs." The blonde boy instructed, still in disbelief that this was actually happening. He was being an idiot and taking advantage of her, and she was being absolutely oblivious. This was beyond wrong.

"L-l-l-like th-this?" Nudge mumbled, pushing her legs apart as far as they could go. Iggy's talented hands slid up her bare thighs, nodding when he felt the distance between them.

"Smooth." Iggy stated, gliding his palm across her pubic mound. Nudge couldn't bring herself to reply, simply moaning in acknowledgement. She was puddy in his hands- his very, _very _talented hands.

"This," Iggy educated, "little nub right here, this is your clitoris. And when I massage it like this–"

Nudge moaned, the sweet noise flowing unrestricted out of her throat.

"How does it feel?" Iggy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mmm... oh my god, Iggy! It feels amazing. Keep doing that!" Nudge replied, arching her back to press herself closer to Iggy's talented hands. Iggy was more than happy to oblige, feeling the wetness emanating from her body grow exponentially.

His free hand ventured up to her chest, gently cupping and squeezing each breast through the thin fabric of Nudge's tank top. He yanked the material off her taut stomach and past her breasts, giving her the hint to remove it completely. Nudge did so quickly, discarding the shirt to the corner of Iggy's room, and fell back onto the pillows, unable to focus on anything other than the pleasure Iggy was milking out of her most private areas.

Being adventurous, Iggy slipped one finger farther down to greet Nudge's entrance, probing it. Small gasps rapidly escaped Nudge's lips in anticipation as the finger moved farther up her entrance, until it disappeared completely.

Still circling her clit with his thumb, Iggy started to thrust his finger in and out of her tight passage, careful not to go too rough right off the back. Nudge pressed her hand firmly against her mouth to contain her sounds, as the walls were only so thick and Gazzy and Angel were just down the hall.

Another finger joined the first inside her womanhood and she nearly lost it, gripping the sheets below her with free hand so tightly she swore he would have her hand print cast into the fabric. His pace accelerated, and nearly a minute went by before she finally lost it.

"Iggy! Gah!" Nudge screamed into her hand, which barely muffled anything at all, as she came. Her entire body shook violently as waves of pleasure crashed down on her. It was the most intense thing she had ever felt.

She hadn't realized her eyes were squeezed shut until she reopened them, focusing on Iggy's pleased facial expression. He withdrew his fingers, leaving Nudge feeling empty again.

"Holy frick! Can I make you feel like that too?" Nudge trembled, recovering from her climax. She flipped onto her stomach, staring directly into Iggy's sightless blue eyes. He was gorgeous, and it was too bad that he couldn't see it.

"That's not necessary." Iggy replied, trying hard to restrain himself, though his body was working against him. The bulge in his pants was growing exponentially, and this far in, the only thing he could do was let it.

"You didn't have to do any of those things to me. You could've told me to leave the second you opened your door. But you didn't, so why is it suddenly a problem?" Nudge interrogated, sliding her hand lightly up his grey sweatpants. He hissed when they neared too close to his hard-on, letting out a silent breath as they trailed back down. God, she was truly clueless on the effect that she had on him. She was driving him wild.

"I don't want to take advantage of you, Nudge. It wouldn't be right." Iggy confessed, dropping his weight to his elbows.

"What if I want to be taken advantage of?" Nudge puzzled, climbing on top of him. "What if I want to do this?" She continued, grinding her naked torso against his more than evident boner.

"Nudge!" Iggy gasped, dropping his head onto a pillow.

"So, are you going to teach me, or am I going to have to learn by myself?" She teased, already working off his sweatpants.

Iggy was beyond speechless as Nudge stripped him of all fabric below the waist. He could feel her tense slightly at the sight of him, bare and free, but it didn't seem to faze her much. The sightless boy whipped his head back the second Nudge's smooth palm cupped his throbbing manhood, and his hips involuntarily bucked upwards.

Nudge let out a light giggle that only made Iggy harder. "I have no idea what I'm doing." she admitted to her older flockmate as she danced her fingers up and down his shaft.

Iggy struggled to form coherent sentences, barely choking out, "gently wrap your- sweet jesus- hand around it and- urgh- pump."

Nudge complied, experimenting with speed and pressure as she coiled her small hand around Iggy's vertical member. She had no concept of size when it came to that of a man's penis, but she assumed Iggy was on the larger side. She mentally measured his length going off the size of her hand, and she formulated that it had to be between seven and eight inches. Iggy was well-endowed to say the least.

Iggy let out a throaty groan as Nudge's thumb lightly circled his tip, evenly spreading a drop of pre-cum.

"I wonder," Nudge thought aloud, momentarily releasing Iggy's shaft. He lifted his head to protest, but no more than one second later he felt Nudge's wet lips enveloping the top of his aching hard-on.

"Shit." Iggy mumbled, loud enough for Nudge to hear, and she giggled again, the vibrations almost sending him over the edge right then. He fought back the urge to release, wanting to make the moment last as long as possible, but it was becoming more and more of a struggle as Nudge started taking more of his length into her hot mouth. Iggy swore the girl had no gag reflex.

Further proving his theory, Nudge took all seven and a half inches of Iggy into her mouth, grazing his balls with her nose.

"I'm gonna cum!" Iggy exclaimed, gently tugging one of Nudge's curls. Warm seed filled Nudge's mouth, and without knowledge of what to do with it, she swallowed, surprised that it acquired a decent taste. Iggy sat up as soon as he recovered from his mind-blowing orgasm, gliding his thumb across Nudge's chin.

"You swallowed?" He stated incredulously, feeling nothing but smooth skin under his gentle touch. He felt Nudge's smile spread across her face.

"Yes. Is that a good thing?" she asked, marveling in the reaction she derived out of the boy in front of her.

"It's just sexy as hell." Iggy replied, tasting himself on her lips as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Nudge pulled away after a minute, looking deeply into his cloudy blue eyes. He swore that he could feel the heat of her gaze. "I have more questions." She confessed, burying her head into his chest.

"I know. And I'm here to answer them." He replied, gently rubbing the spot right under her wings.

"I feel stupid asking some of them, like I should already know the answer. How do you know so much anyways?" Nudge asked.

"Internet, mostly. I also got the talk from Jeb when he was still around." Nudge winced at the mention of her former caretaker. Nobody ever brought him up anymore.

"Oh. Well I just have one more to bother you with tonight and then I'll leave you to get some sleep," Nudge started, watching Iggy nod. "I get that you have to have sex to get pregnant, but what happens after that? How does the pregnancy actually happen? Does the baby just know that there was a penis up it's mother's vagina and take that as a cue to grow?"

Iggy suppressed his laughter at Nudge's oblivion to the adult world, stroking her warm cheek. He could tell she was blushing.

"Not exactly. You know the white stuff that came out of my tip when I climaxed?"

"Yeah."

"That stuff contains sperm cells, which fertilize the egg in a woman's uterus, kind of like how you fertilize a plant to help it grow." Iggy answered.

"Wait, but Iggy I swallowed that stuff! Oh my god, what if I get pregnant? Max and Fang will _kill _us! I'm not ready to be a mother yet!" Nudge panicked.

"No, no, no! Nudge, the sperm cells have to be released inside your vagina for them to get to your uterus. You won't get pregnant from swallowing it, I promise."

"Oh." She muttered. "I lied, I have one more question."

"Shoot."

"How come Max isn't pregnant then? Her and Fang have sex all the time!"

"They use protection. It's called a condom, and it's this little rubber glove that goes over the penis to keep the sperm from getting to the egg."

"Is Trojan a condom brand?" Nudge asked, remembering the time she saw a small, square packet fall out of Fang's jeans when she took them out of the dryer. He must have forgotten it was there.

"Yes, why?" Iggy replied.

"Fang uses them. I pulled one out of the dryer last month." Iggy burst out in laughter at that comment.

"What?" Nudge protested, punching him lightly in the arm.

"You aren't ready for this information. It'll scar you."

"Well now you have to tell me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Nudge exclaimed.

"I caught Max and Fang going at it on top of the dryer two weeks ago. The irony is killing me." Iggy continued to chuckle.

"Ew! That is disgusting! I can never do laundry again!" Nudge shrieked, hitting Iggy in the face with a pillow.

"I warned you."

"Ugh." Nudge groaned, curling up closer to Iggy's body. He rubbed her back gently and pulled his comforter over the both of them, listening to her breathing as it became more and more even.

"Good night, Nudge." Iggy spooned, kissing her on her forehead. Nudge stirred in response on his bare chest before drifting off to sleep. With Nudge unconscious in his arms, Iggy too fell asleep, consumed by more vivid dreams of Nudge. He loved dreaming, because in his dreams, he could actually _see_. And he was positive by the curves he felt on Nudge's body that she was absolutely beautiful.

Though, sometimes being blind has it's perks. For example, when Angel comes sprinting down the hall frantically searching for Nudge at seven in the morning, Iggy could wake the naked girl beside him and usher her into the bathroom before Angel could burst through the door. He had heard her footsteps the second they hit the floor beside her bed.

"Iggy! Nudge isn't in her bed! Have you seen her? What if she was taken?" Angel panicked, scanning Iggy's room and coming up blank.

"Yeah. I heard her going downstairs about an hour ago mumbling about cramps or something. She might have stepped outside for some air, she'll be back soon, I'm sure." Iggy lied, filtering his thoughts to prevent Angel from catching onto the truth.

"Oh, ok. I was just worried, it's so unlike her to wake up early." Angel replied, turning to leave Iggy alone.

"Wait, Iggy are you naked?" She whipped back around, seeing him shirtless with his sweatpants and boxers on the floor at the foot of his bed. This would be completely normal in Gazzy's room, because Angel's brother was a slob, but Iggy never left anything out of place in fear that he would trip over it.

"Um, yeah. I got hot last night." Iggy mumbled.

"Boys are gross!" Angel exclaimed as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Nudge appeared from the bathroom moments later, fully dressed and groomed. "I better go outside now and perch myself on a tree complaining about cramps now thanks to you." She joked, cuddling next to Iggy one last time for the morning.

"Would you rather her hear the alternative?" Iggy asked.

"Of course not!" Nudge replied, climbing out of bed to leave.

Iggy grabbed her arm and pulled her back, kissing her passionately as a token for goodbye. "See you tonight?" He asked, cupping her chin.

"I think I have more to learn." Nudge giggled before opening Iggy's window and catapulting herself out of it.

Iggy was plenty eager to teach her, as evident by the uncovered hard on Nudge left him with.

Old habits die hard.

* * *

**Next chapter soon to come! Please review and tell me what you'd like to read in it!**


	2. Curiosity

**Merry (3 days until) Christmas! Here is my gift to you guys! I hope you enjoy it! I do plan on continuing this, so please let me know what you would like to see in the future. I will take all suggestions into consideration. Happy reading!**

* * *

The day could not have been longer. All that Nudge wanted to do was to climb back in bed with Iggy and further explore the things she had been missing out on the past sixteen years of her life. She had more questions, of course, but she was looking forward to Iggy's answers more than anything. Nudge couldn't shake the image of Iggy writhing under her mouth when she returned his favor, and it only made her want to be with him more.

Iggy had Nudge on his mind since the moment he woke up. She wasn't as subtle as she thought she was during the day with her 'accidental' grazes against his crotch or when she got 'cold' and needed to share the blanket with him on the couch, pushing her breasts against his chest. The Flock was totally oblivious, but it drove Iggy wild. He remained in a half-boner state all day, and it would take less than one rightly-worded sentence on Nudge's part to get him fully riled up.

That sentence came bursting through his door at midnight.

"I have more questions." Nudge said as she darted into Iggy's room, attacking him instantly with kisses. Iggy assumed that they were somewhat of a thing now, and to be completely honest, he had been hoping on an outcome like such for quite some time.

"I can't wait to answer them." He smirked, pulling Nudge onto his lap.

"I don't know if you can answer the first one. It's personal." Nudge confessed, nervous about further opening up to Iggy. She didn't want to keep anything from him, and was hoping that he'd share the same views, but her first question may better suit a person of her same sex.

"That's _okay_, Nudge. I just don't want you to feel self-conscious around me. I won't judge you on any question that you choose to ask or not to ask me." Iggy comforted, stroking her bare arm.

"It was just that- this morning- I was thinking about the stuff that we did last night." She started. Iggy started to get really worried. She wasn't having regrets, was she? Did she feel like he had taken advantage of her? Oh god, what if she hated him?

"The more and more I relayed our actions, the _wetter _my underwear got. Like it felt like I peed myself, and I had to change like twice. Do you know what that is about?" Nudge asked timidly, scared that he'd tell her that it was one of the signs of cancer, or worse, pregnancy.

Iggy laughed, then felt incredibly self-righteous. He had done that to her without even a touch, and man did that bring him pride.

"Nudge, remember how you asked me about boners yesterday?" Iggy replied.

"Yes."

"I should've told you the female equivalent, that was my bad. In the same circumstances that a guy gets hard, a girl, such as yourself, gets wet. This serves as a lubrication to make it easier for the actual sex to happen."

"You mean I was _horny_? All day?" Nudge half-giggled. "_You _did this to me! If you weren't such a tease!" Nudge joked, leaning in closer to the older boy.

"I'm the tease? Who was the one playing with my self control all day? Nudge, I was ready to bone you in the kitchen in front of everybody at one point." Iggy retaliated, starting to inch up her t-shirt.

Nudge somehow found this hilarious.

"I know that I wasn't the only aroused one today! I saw your pants perk up when I walked by you." Nudge accused, resting her hands on his lower abdomen. Iggy didn't even try to mentally deflate his growing erection.

"This only further proves that you are the tease." Iggy taunted, the shirt in his grasp now above Nudge's exposed breasts. The lack of material he felt between the shirt and her bare skin revealed she wasn't wearing anything else underneath.

"_I_ have a question for _you._" Iggy stated, allowing the pair to briefly switch roles.

"Oh this ought to be good. Go on." Nudge encouraged.

"Do you have something against bras?" Iggy inquired, lifting Nudge's shirt completely off her body.

"_What?"_ Nudge responded, confused more than anything at his question.

"I mean, you have rather large breasts, and I know that girls wear bras to support their boobs. So why don't you?" Iggy elaborated.

"I wear bras you dumbie!" Nudge chuckled, punching him lightly on the arm.

"You aren't wearing one now, and you weren't wearing one last night. I didn't mean to offend you, I was just curious. I'm not complaining though, it makes things... simpler." Iggy defended himself. Nudge rolled her eyes, knowing that he couldn't see it. Boys are morons.

"Iggy, girls don't wear bras to sleep!" Nudge exclaimed, giggling to herself. She suddenly felt a lot better about the stupidity of some of her questions.

"Oh" was Iggy's only reply.

"Do you have anymore questions that I need to answer?" Nudge joked, enjoying her momentary role as the teacher.

"No, but I'm sure you do." Iggy kidded.

"Are you a virgin?" Nudge asked tentatively, being blunt and changing the subject of her questions. She knew it was personal, but she was curious.

"Yes." Iggy answered timidly. Who else would he be handing over his v-card to anyway? Max was clearly off limits, trying to make a move on Angel was immoral and likely illegal, he'd have to brush up on his statutory rape facts to verify, and it was just plain disgusting. Gazzy wasn't exactly his type either. No normal teenage girl in the right mind would want to shack up with him, wings and all, and he only came in contact with one on rare occasions to begin with.

"Oh. Nevermind then." Nudge replied, starting to draw lazy circles above the waistband of his sweatpants.

"No, ask your question." Iggy pushed.

"Okay... Do you know what the difference is between having sex and making love?" Nudge asked hesitantly.

Iggy leaned in to kiss her again. This was another curiosity of Nudge's that was best sated by showing her.

"Sex," He said between kisses, "Is just connecting the parts and pleasuring each other."

He flipped Nudge underneath him and slid down her pajama pants, leaving her in just simple bikini-cut panties. "But making love, that's about proving your love and devotion to the other person through physical actions." he answered, sensually stroking her hips.

"Do you love me?" Nudge pondered aloud, not knowing exactly what to expect. They had only been in a relationship for twenty-four hours after all. Sure, they were flirty and all before then, and Nudge has had a crush on Iggy since she was eleven, but there was no way of knowing how he felt towards her.

"Nudge, I've been madly in love with you for the longest time, I've just always been afraid to tell you. I didn't think that you could ever feel the same way about me because of my eyes. I can never give you everything you deserve in a relationship." Iggy admitted solemnly, completely exposing his vulnerability to her for the first time.

Nudge rolled over to gain the upper hand, gently straddling his waist before her reply. "Iggy, _I love you_. More than just a flockmate or a brother or even a friend. I love you with or without your sight, so please, shut up and make love to me!" Nudge ordered, dominating the foreplay for a short while.

She didn't give him time to reply before she smashed her lips into his, grinding her pantie-clad womanhood against her lover's growing erection. He groaned into their kiss, turning Nudge on even more, and distracting her just long enough for Iggy to reclaim dominance.

"Tonight is about _you, _Nudge. And I don't want to hurt you, so are you positive about this?" Iggy asked, holding himself back from jack-hammering into her.

"You're not going to hurt me, silly! I'm sure!" Nudge replied, dipping her hand past the waistband of Iggy's sweats.

"Wait, wait, wait. Time out," Iggy halted, feeling Nudge's hand retract completely. "Nudge, do you not know what happens when a girl has sex for the first time?" Iggy asked, mentally formulating how to break the news to the girl writhing underneath him.

"She loses her virginity?" Nudge guessed, not seeing where Iggy was going with this.

"Nudge, their hymen breaks, which supposedly hurts. _A lot_. I don't want to do that to you, causing you pain."

"I'm not a foreigner to pain, Iggy. What a normal girl calls agony I call a faint sting. I'm _sure_ about this. _I love you_."

There was no more hesitation, no more doubt. Iggy planted tender kisses across Nudge's heated body before kissing her once over the cotton of her panties, feeling her wetness press against his lips.

"I haven't even touched you." Iggy mumbled to himself, a smile breaking out on his face. Nudge seemed to have heard his comment and smiled too.

Iggy stripped off his sweatpants himself, leaving the thin material of his plaid boxers the only barrier between Nudge's smooth skin and his massive hard-on. Nudge extended her arm to greet Iggy's eager member, but Iggy's hand gently pushed it away, pinning her to the pillows beneath.

"I will tie you down if need be." Iggy hustled, cupping his lover's ass and giving it a gentle squeeze, extracting a quiet yelp.

As much as Iggy's proposition entranced the mocha girl, she wanted her hands free for the night. There would always be others, after all.

Iggy's hands once again found their place in between Nudge's legs, this time manuevering their way under her drenched panties. Nudge bit her lip to suppress the noises escaping her throat, muting it to everybody minus their creator.

"You make the hottest sounds." Iggy husked before pushing Nudge's underwear over her knees, spreading her legs as wide as they would go. And believe him, Nudge was flexible to say the least.

Nudge kicked the panties ruined by her arousal off the bed, whipping her head back as she felt Iggy's moist lips planting kisses up her inner thighs. But surely he wouldn't kiss her... _there._

A full-volumed moan broke free as Iggy's hot mouth made contact with Nudge's most private regions. Nudge slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent future ones from escaping, but her body seemed to betray her. Her lover gently caressed the little bundle of nerves atop her womanhood with his tongue, igniting her body with a growing flame.

The pool of moisture around Nudge's inner thighs only grew, and sensing this, Iggy pulled away, stepping out of his boxers. Nudge was ready, physically at the very least. Nudge realized what his retraction meant, and nerves started getting the best of her. Sex, actual sex, or making love in Iggy's terms, was the big black hole that started this whole infatuation with the adult world. Sex, this obscure concept that was portrayed as dirty and wrong when it occurred between a premarital couple. Beyond words, Nudge didn't know the true meaning of sexual intercourse.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Iggy asked, fumbling for an object in the third drawer of his nightstand.

"Yes. I want this. I want _you_." Nudge replied, knowing Iggy was the perfect answer to all of her questions. He'd be gentle and slow with her. He'd be perfect.

"You have me." Iggy replied, using his sense of touch to open a small square package and slide a rubber glove over his throbbing member. It was condom, Nudge realized.

"Fang won't even know these are missing." Iggy chuckled, referring to the condoms he had stolen from Fang. He paused for a second, giving Nudge the chance to take a breath before lining himself up with Nudge's entrance, with her help.

Both lovers sucked in a breath as Iggy's tip gently pushed into Nudge, moving two inches in before a barrier was met.

"I have to break the skin, Nudge." Iggy stated in regret, knowing that he'd be the cause for his younger flock mate's pain. It would be selfish of him to hurt her for the purposes of his own pleasure.

"Do it, Iggy. I want you to be the one." Nudge reassured, stroking his cheek.

"Hold your breath. The pain will fade, I promise." Iggy instructed before thrusting his pelvis into her's, breaking through the previous barrier. He stilled his body completely as he held onto Nudge, trying to access her current state.

Nudge bit into her cheek as she felt her innocence snap, tasting blood on her tongue. She wouldn't cry, she was tougher than that. The searing between her legs was uncomfortable, but bearable. She had been through much, much worse after all.

Nudge sensed Iggy pause inside of her, and she knew how much he was holding back. The burning sensation was still there, but she would get over it.

"Please move, Iggy. I'm fine." Nudge whispered, realizing that she had balled the bed sheets into her fists.

"Are you in pain? Nudge, we can stop, you know." Iggy offered, though Nudge knew it was the opposite of what they both wanted.

"Stop being so nice and show me what making love feels like!" Nudge demanded, grabbing Iggy's lower back as encouragement.

He didn't need any more reassurance than that, putting her words into actions. Thrust after thrust, he went deeper into the tight passage of his lover. And thrust after thrust, another force became apparent, taking precedence over Nudge's pain.

Nudge could feel another connection between them, one other than the obvious physical one. _Love_. With every slow movement inside of her, with every withdrawal of Iggy's hips and their following return, Nudge fell more and more in love with the boy on top of her.

But yet, she wanted _more_. She wanted to feel more of him, every inch of him to be exact. She wanted him to fill her completely, to make her feel whole.

"More." Nudge moaned softly, barely audible to even the blind boy's sensitive ears.

Iggy complied, picking up his pace. He gripped Nudge's hips for support as he plowed into her with all he had, letting the animal inside of him takeover. Nudge was so warm, so wet, so _tight_. Nudge was absolutely perfect.

"Iggy" Nudge gasped, arching her back in pleasure. Iggy felt Nudge tighten around her, knowing that she was near the edge. He dropped one of his hands in between Nudge's legs, right above the point of their connection.

"I'm- I'm, ah!" Nudge moaned into her palm, though it did practically nothing to lower the volume. Iggy's name slipped her lips countless times as she reached her peak, dragging Iggy along with her.

Wave after wave of pleasure crashed on the mocha girl before she could bring herself to open her eyes, not even remembering when she had closed them. Her breathing shortly became more regular, and she turned to face the reason of her ecstasy.

"That was perfect." Nudge whispered, burying her head into the bare chest of her lover. Iggy started to pull out, receiving a disappointed whisper from the girl of his dreams. Nudge felt empty without him inside of her.

Iggy peeled the used rubber off his softening member and stashed it into a sock in one of his drawers, making a mental note to properly dispose of it later. He journeyed back into bed, wrapping his arms protectively around Nudge.

"I love you." Iggy spoke, his voice like velvet. He kissed the forehead of his lover, gently stroking the spot right beneath her wings.

"I love you too." Nudge replied, planting a kiss on the blond boy's collarbone.

Minutes of calming silence commenced before the pair drifted to sleep, their limbs hopelessly entwined. When Nudge awoke in the morning, trapped in the arms of her love interest, she knew the definition of making love.

To her, it was the notion that actions speak louder than words. Iggy had proven to her without a shadow of a doubt that he loved her, cared for her, and lusted for her. She had discovered that she shared the same emotions.

Iggy felt Nudge swoon in his arms and awoke, smiling into her hair. Every part of last night was perfect, spare the brief moments of Nudge's pain, and it had easily risen to the top of his list of best life moments.

"Morning, love." Iggy greeted, flipping Nudge over to face him.

"Good morning." Nudge whispered, cautious not to wake any of the other people in the house.

"Did I answer your question?" Iggy asked genuinely, hoping more than anything to have satisfied Nudge in more ways than one.

"Half of it." Nudge answered, confusing Iggy slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we've made love, but now we need to have sex." Nudge giggled, feeling Iggy grow hard at her suggestion.

"Now?" Iggy puzzled, getting ahead of himself.

"No, silly! I have to get back into my bed before Angel wakes up. Tonight?" Nudge proposed, rubbing her leg against Iggy's morning wood knowingly. She was no longer an innocent little girl.

"Tonight." Iggy choked out, trying as hard as 98%-humanly possible to avoid focusing on Nudge's arousing actions. He knew they were anything but accidental.

Nudge kissed her lover one last time before slipping her pajamas on and tiptoeing into her own bed, pleased to find Angel still dead asleep.

But once again, Iggy was left alone with a painful boner and nothing but his hand to mend to it.

_Old habits still die hard_.

* * *

**I promise that the next chapter won't be so mushy gushy, but I think this one was sweet. Agree? Disagree? Leave your opinions in the review box! I'll be responding to them!  
**

**And Merry Christmas, again!**

**-Alison**

**(I've always wanted to sign these things "-A" but PLL ruined that for me. Fucking ABC Family! Couldn't they have chosen some other initial?)**


End file.
